Shades of Gray/Chapter Summary
This page provides detailed summaries for each chapter of Shades of Gray. Summary Chapter 1: The Meeting Skye Wolfe is introduced in a university class taught by Prof. Krane. The class is interupted by the arrival of graduate student, Tech E. Coyote, who is visiting Prof. Krane. Skye suddenly gets a message from her pet, Arrow (a character that is later removed from the story due to lack of use), that something has happened back home. She rushes home to find it ransacked and her father missing. She discovers upgrades for her robotic limbs left behind by them and is outfitted with various weapons. She then meets Zadavia, who tells her that a meteor will strike Acmetropolis and offers Skye a spot on a future team of superheroes. Skye declines, determined to find her dad on her own. Chapter 2: Skye Wolfe Three years have passed and Skye is graduating university at age 18. The meteor hit just as Zadavia predicted and team of superheroes was formed called the Loonatics. During her graduation ceremony, a robot suddenly attacks and chases Skye through the city. The Loonatics arrive to help her, but Skye manages to take the robot down herself with the weapon upgrades her father provided before his disappearance. Zadavia appears and offers her a spot on a team a second time, which Skye refuses once again. However, she later concedes when Zadavia points out that it could help her chances with finding her father. Chapter 3: The New Recruit Skye moves into the Loonatics' tower and is welcomed by the team. Tech quickly takes an interest in her, particularly her robotic limbs. Lexi shows Skye to her room and is given a uniform. Skye admits to Lexi that she has always had trouble making friends when growing up due to the social awkwardness brought about by her robotic limbs and thanks Lexi for being so nice to her. Skye mistakenly believes that Lexi and Ace are a couple, to which Lexi replies they are just teammates. Lexi, in turn, points out Tech's crush on Skye, which she brushes off as she is not interested in him. Tech goes to Ace for advice on girls and how to pursue his crush on Skye and also mistakenly believes he and Lexi are a thing. Chapter 4: Velvet Seduction Skye has been on the team for several months and has proven to be a great addition. Black Velvet suddenly attacks, stealing various pieces of equipment and kidnapping Tech in the process. The Loonatics give chase and Ace, Duck and Skye battle Velvet while trying to free Tech from her mind control. Skye remembers what Lexi said about Tech having a crush on her and kisses him on the cheek, breaking the hypnosis. The team defeats Black Velvet, who disappears in the aftermath. Chapter 5: Weather Girls Paula Haze transforms into the powerful Weathervane and battles the Loonatics. During the fight, Skye and Tech crash into each other and accidently kiss. Despite Weathervane's defeat, there is a clear atmosphere of awkwardness between Tech and Skye, who begins developing feelings for him. Chapter 6: Fake Hero Skye tells Lexi of her accidental kiss with Tech during their fight with Weathervane and confides in Lexi when she realized that she is growing feelings for him. However, Ace and Rev suddenly return with their powers stolen. While Tech and Skye do research, Lexi, Slam and Duck head out on a mission, with Lexi and Slam returning powerless. They determine that Sypher, the man who came in contact with all of them, has somehow stolen their powers and go to confront him, only to have Duck lose his in the ensuing fight. While constructing body armor with artificial powers to fight Sypher, Tech attempts to talk to Skye about their kiss but she brushes him off, saying that they have important work to do. Ready and armored, the team confront Sypher and defeat him while managed to resecure their powers. Chapter 7: The Rise of Poison Oak A bitter girl named Oakley discovers her powers of plant manipulation caused by the effects of the meteor and becomes Poison Oak (based on DC Comic's Poison Ivy). She uses hypnotic plant spores to hypnotize men to steal things for her and draws the attention of the Loonatics. However, she manages to gain control of Ace, Duck, Tech, Slam and Rev. Skye and Lexi, unaffected by her spores, are forced to flee and return to the tower. Things only get worse as their hypnotized teammates attack the tower, forcing Skye and Lexi to flee and remain in hiding until they can come up with a plan to stop Poison Oak and free their friends. Chapter 8: Garden Trimming Skye and Lexi have remained hidden and under the radar for quite some time and Poison Oak has seized control of all the men in the city. After Skye completes her modifications on the bionic armor, the two return to the harbor to challenge her, but must fight through their male teammates first. After a seemingly endless struggle, Lexi manages to nullify Oak's brainwashing with her Brain Blast and a fire hose. Oak is apprehended and all the males are released from her control. Chapter 9: Creeping Past Skye finally confronts Tech about when the accidently kissed and the two confess their mutual feelings for each other. They decide to enter a relationship, but keep it secret from the rest of the team. When the team is dispatched to recapture the recently escaped Mastermind, Tech reveals his previous history with the villain. To make matters worse, she ends up taking over the entire HQ, though the team is able to activate an EMP and render her powerless, while Skye's limbs are also shut down as a result. The team spends the rest of the time in the virtual trainer waiting for the power to come back online while Rev powers their virtual environment with a bike. Chapter 10: Thieves' Night Rev discovers that Tech and Skye are a couple and is narrowly stopped from revealing it to the rest of the team and is sworn to secrecy before the team rushes off to face super thief, Massive. When he escapes them from the art gallery, Ace decides to consult Mist, a skilled thief that the police have been unable to apprehend and that the Loonatics have not gone after due to the fact that she is not a super thief like Massive. She agrees to help them after Ace promises to expunge all charges against her and Mist suggests they set up a sting to gain the upper hand over Massive. Chapter 11: Thin Air The Loonatics' sting operation fails, leading Ace to return to Mist for further advice. While at Mist's apartment, Ace discovers her infant son, Felix, and deduces that she is stealing in order to provide for him. Ace gives Rana a number where she can get help to turn her life around before leaving. With a new plan formulated, the Loonatics finally succeed in capturing Massive. Chapter 12: Anniversaries Acmetropolis celebrates the one year anniversary of the comet impact that gave the Loonatics their powers. But the celebration is put on hold when it appears that another asteroid is on a direct course for Acmetropolis. While the Loonatics journey into space to stop it, Arianna Wolfe has apparently returned to Acmetropolis and leading her own search for her missing husband, who has been revealed to have been held captive by Optimatus. Chapter 13: Dynamic Duo Lexi and Skye feel that the boys don't appreciate everything they do for the team, so they quit the Loonatics and decide to form their own superhero tag team. The boys refuse to apologize and try to prove to the girls that they aren't needed, but their plans backfire when Lexi and Skye end up catching criminals better than them. Chapter 14: One for All Lexi and Skye are Acmetropolis' latest crime fighting superstars, practically putting the Loonatics out of business. But when the girls are trapped in a cave-in after rescuing civilians from a trapped train car, they must rely on the boys to save them. Zadavia reveals that she purposefully gave Skye and Lexi information before the Loonatics because she supported their point and would not tolerate gender inequality. Tech also reveals that he had been supplying Skye and Lexi with equipment because he agreed with them as well. However, Rev lets it slip that Tech may have also been helping them because Skye is his girlfriend, shocking the team. Duck, after trying to goad Skye and Lexi into apologizing and then being threatened by the two, manages to rescue them and the boys apologize for their behavior. The girls rejoin the team, but everyone now knows that Skye and Tech are dating, much to their dismay, especially Duck's, who was certain he'd be the first to get a girlfriend. Chapter 15: Acmegeddon The mysterious Optimatus releases Sypher, Weathervane, Mastermind and Massive to fight the Loonatics. Skye is reunited with her father and the team discovers Zadavia's relationship with Optimatus. Chapter 16: This is Goodbye? Skye must make a choice that will affect her place on the team and her relationship with Tech. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z